A variety of confidential communications transactions are completed over networks that may be subject to a variety of security threats. For example, confidential financial information such as credit card account number and authentication codes may be transmitted via a network to an on-line retail store. Personal health information such as measured health parameters may be transmitted via a network to a medical monitoring service. Security threats may include infiltrating malware onto a computing device such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, or other device. The malware may obtain confidential information in various ways and send this out in communications that may be hidden from a normal user to a nefarious computer or application via the network. The malware may screen scrape information by accessing the outputs to a display screen. The malware may capture keyboard input.